Going to Hong Kong
by Anime Leo
Summary: Syaoran's in Hong Kong and Sakura's having dreams about Syaoran dying. She goes to Hong Kong, but will she be able to save Syaoran in time or is it a trick? Please rr! ss, bit of et, flames are welcome. Chapter 2 up!
1. Dreams

Going to Hong Kong Chapter 1: Dreams 

~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does.

A/N: This is after Syaoran leaves but before he returns. They're in 10th grade (and it's springtime). Please R&R!

~~~~~~~

"Where...where am I?" a teenage girl wondered. Since it was dark, she couldn't see anything except for the person standing in front of her. "Sy-Syaoran??" she asked, surprised.

"Sakura!" his familiar voice answered.

"Syaoran! How are you?" she asked happily. Suddenly she saw a shape behind him. It was a dark human shape, and somehow it seemed threatening. The figure pulled out something, and whatever it took out glistened for a second. Was it a knife? "Syaoran! Behind you!" It was too late. As he turned, the figure stabbed him in the heart. "Syaoran!!! Nooooo!!!!!"

Sakura Kinomoto woke up in cold sweat. "Was that a vision? Is that how I see the future?" she wondered, heart thumping rapidly in her ribcage. She glanced at the clock. "Ahh!! I'm late!!" she shouted. Hastily she changed and charged downstairs.

"Whoa monster! Don't trip there!" her older brother Touya smirked. Sakura glared at him, grabbed her breakfast, and ran outside.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late," she repeated. Finally she reached her school, but the halls were empty.

"Kinomoto! You are late again!" the teacher reprimanded her as she entered the room.

"Sorry," Sakura said, bowing.

"Please sit down. Now, back to math..." Sakura stared at the chalkboard, but all she could think about was the dream. Was Syaoran in trouble? No, he can't be. He knew how to take care of himself. Slowly, as the time ticked on, Sakura drifted into sleep.

Sakura was in math class, and she felt the need to look outside the window. When she looked outside, she saw beautiful cherry trees with beautiful cherry blossoms blowing everywhere. So pink. Sakura smiled, finding the pink very relaxing. As her eyes scanned the scene, she saw a figure walking down the cherry tree lane. Syaoran? Again? Would the person with the knife be there? Suddenly Sakura started to panic. Quickly she scanned the scene again for any signs of the person with the knife. All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard. Sakura's eyes immediately went back to Syaoran. Was he hurt? Slowly, as if this whole thing was played in slow motion, Syaoran's figure began to fall. He hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed ominously, and soon there was a pool of blood surrounding him. Before long, the whole scene became red with blood. The cherry trees withered, and all she could hear was a wicked laughing. "No," she thought, trembling. "No! Give me back Syaoran!!"

"Nooooo!!!!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly she was aware that she was in her math class. Everyone was staring at her. It had been another dream.

"Well Miss Kinomoto, apparently you decided to fall asleep on me? Not only that, you choose to interrupt my teachings the second time. I'll see you after school." With that, the teacher turned and continued explaining math. After what seemed like eternity to Sakura, the bell finally rung.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, asked.

"Tomoyo...I don't know. I already had two dreams today about Syaoran getting hurt."

"Oh my! You should tell Eriol. You may be more powerful than he is, but he at least he has experience."

"Someone say my name?" Eriol asked, stepping in to hug his girlfriend (aka Tomoyo).

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo gave her a worried look and Eriol looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, whatever you say."

Soon detention came, and Sakura sat at her desk doing extra math problems. Her teacher had said, "Since you weren't paying attention, I'll see how you do on these." As Sakura answered each question lazily, she couldn't help but think of her dreams. "That'll do Kinomoto. Just remember to pay attention in class next time," her teacher's words broke into her thoughts. Bowing politely, she left for home.

"Syaoran's in trouble. If I wait to get another one of those dreams, it may too late for him. I have to go to Hong Kong!" Sakura said to herself.

A figure observed Sakura from far away. "Master, the dreams have worked. She's on her way," the tiny figure reported into a walkie-talkie.

"Perfect!"

~~~~~~~

Wow, I still have no clue how this story is going to turn out. Anyways, please review! Thank you!!


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

------------

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Anyways, I've never gone to Hong Kong (nor to Japan) so forgive me if Hong Kong's nothing like how I'm describing it.

-------------

Syaoran couldn't wait for next year! His mother had agreed that after his summer training, he could go back to Japan. As he sat in class there thinking, Sakura drifted into his mind. He couldn't wait to see her and see her reaction when he tells her that he'll be staying for good. The past years were really hard on him, with the extra training and things like that. The elders had given him so many tests, for strength, agility, wisdom, and martial arts skills. They weren't pleasant memories either.

"Li Xiao Lang! Did you hear what I said? Please give us the answer for number 27," Mr. Zhao said.

"Huh, what? Oh, 8/3, sir," Syaoran said, shaking his head to get rid of his previous thoughts.

"Good," Mr. Zhao said, though he still eyed Syaoran suspiciously. Just then, someone walked into the class and handed the teacher a slip. Skimming over it quickly, Mr. Zhao said, "Class, there will be a new student arriving from Japan tomorrow. Please be nice to her and don't make fun of her accent." A couple of people snickered, but Syaoran was now sitting up and completely alert.

"A girl from Japan. Could it be someone I know?" Syaoran couldn't help but think. "There are so many people from Japan though. Couldn't be."

/Japan\\\\\

"Sakura, don't you think you should think about this more?" Kero asked.

"Kero, I already made up my mind. I even registered in one of the schools! I can't turn back now. Syaoran's in trouble."

"But Sakura, maybe it's a trick?"

"How could it be a trick? Now be quiet and help me pack. You're coming with me too." The two ran around the room--or one of them flew around the room--to pack up.

"Sakura! I know you made up your mind but don't you think--" Touya began to say as he entered the room.

"No." The simple answer ended the whole conservation.

"That brat," an angry Touya thought.

_Ding Dong!_

"Tomoyo! Hi!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Sakura, would you like me to come too? I don't mind. I could get in if I wanted to."

"Tomoyo, it'd be great if you came with me but I think I just want to make this quick. I just need to keep an eye on Syaoran until my dreams stop...if it will. I'll call you though."

"'K Sakura. Talk to you soon! You better be going now. You wouldn't want to be late for your flight!" Tomoyo waved sadly as Sakura disappeared into the car. Moments later Touya, Sakura, and Kero arrived at the airport.

"Well this is it," Sakura sighed. "Bye Touya!" Scowling, Touya waved bye to his little sister. Soon Sakura was in Hong Kong, and Kero was hidden in her backpack.

"Now where are we going to stay?" The streets were packed with people and there were little shops everywhere. "Sakura?"

"Stay in there Kero! Don't worry, I've contacted my dad's friend Wenwen. She used to work with Dad before she was transferred to a job in Hong Kong. I got along with her daughter. They're really nice. Oh look, there she is! Hi!" Sakura shouted, waving enthusiastically.

"Sakura! It's so nice to see you again! You remember my daughter Yuling, right?" she said, gesturing to a girl about the same age as Sakura. She had long dark black hair and deep purple eyes.

"Yes. How could I forget? Hi Yuling!"

"Hello Sakura! I never thought I'd see you again! Come on now, I'll show you my room when we get back."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

"Ok ok, I'm up, geez!" Sakura said, knocking down the alarm clock.

"Hurry up Sakura. If you're late, you'll get detention."

"Coming!" Sakura looked at the sleeping "toy" in her drawer. "I'll let you stay at home for today, Kero."

"So you say you're looking for someone?" Yuling asked curiously. They were both riding their bikes to school.

"Yeah. He's our age, has messy brown hair..." Sakura drifted off, thinking about Syaoran's handsome features.

"Looks like someone's in love!" Yuling teased. "Wait 'till you see this guy in our class though. He's so cute! Look, we're here!" Sakura gazed in awe as she looked at the school. This school had a fountain in the middle and a lot of willow trees. There was a huge rubber track (I dunno if they're called 'rubber tracks') at one end of the school. Near the track were basketball courts, tennis courts, and a field. "Sakura! We're going to be late! Hurry!"

_Ring!_

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Zhao."

"You may take your seats now. Students, I want you to meet the new student, Sakura Kinomoto from Japan." Sakura stepped into the room, breathing rapidly.

"Konnichiwa! I mean...Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura, you may take your seat next to Yuling. She's the one over there," he pointed.

Bowing politely, Sakura walked over to her seat. She noticed that there was another seat behind her's that was empty. "Tomoyo could've taken that one," Sakura thought, laughing to herself. Suddenly she sensed a familiar aura coming from the empty seat. Who's was it? Could it be..."Syaoran," she mouthed silently. No, couldn't be. How could she have got into the same class as him, or even the same school? It'd be too much of a coincident. "I'm just too worried," she assured herself. The class proceeded as Sakura sat there trying to pay attention. Soon one class went by, then another, and then another. After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang.

"Class dismissed."

"So how'd you think the first day was? We should've stayed for a while. So many people wanted to get to know you." Yuling and Sakura were both on bikes again. "You want to hang out someplace before going home?"

"Um...sure," Sakura said uncertainly. She kind of wanted to look for Syaoran.

"Too bad you didn't get to meet Li Xiao Lang. He's the cute guy I was talking about. I guess he's sick. Rumors are that he's going to Japan next year and he's going to stay there."

"What? Syaoran? Was he supposed to sit behind me?" Sakura asked. She hadn't been paying attention to Yuling too much, but now she was listening to ever word Yuling said.

"You say it as if you know him very well. Li Xiao Lang was really cold to us a few years ago. Then he went to Japan, and when he came back he was way friendlier. It was so weird. Most of us weren't used to it. He's very skilled at martial arts, so no one dares to make him angry. No one calls him just by his first name either. Not even his friends. He said it was alright if we did, but I guess everyone's more used to his cold side than his friendly side. I do admit that it's been many years though. It's kind of silly to not get used to his friendly self. After all, it's not everyday that a person comes back changed."

"Do you know where he lives? He might be in danger!"

"Whoa! You just want to barge into his house?"

"No, you don't understand. We know each other."

"Oh! So is that who he fell in love with back in Japan?" Yuling asked, pretending to pout. "So many girls have asked him out but he just said that he was in love with someone else. You've ruined it for all of us." Sakura blushed. "Anyways, everyone knows where he lives. He's part of the Li clan after all. They have this huge place over near the mountain. Come on, I'll take you there!"

"Syaoran, hang on! I'm coming! I knew I should've came sooner," Sakura thought angrily. "Now he may be in real danger!" Suddenly the scene changed. Sakura was in school and Syaoran was behind her.

"Sakura! Why are you here?" he asked, confused.

"Um...I'll tell you later."

"I'm so glad to see you again!" The welcome didn't last long, for an arrow came from the window and struck Syaoran in the back. "Sa-ku-ra," he gasped, letting out his last breath.

"Syaoran, not again! No no no!"

"Sakura!" Yuling cried out. Sakura was headed straight for a tree. Luckily Sakura turned right on time. "Sakura, don't phase out like that again! Especially on a bike. What were you thinking? Hey look, this is it!" Sakura gazed at the huge building complexion ahead of her. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow."

"I know."

"We gotta go! Come one!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking her head so that she'd stop marveling at what lay ahead of her.

"Excuse me, who are you? Do you have an appointment with the Li Clan?" a guard at the front door questioned.

"I've come to see Syaoran," Sakura explained.

"Master Li is not doing well and will not talk to anyone. Wait, you're from his school, right? He's expecting his homework. Follow me." With that, the guard lead the two through the courtyard and to a door. "Master Li," he said cautiously, knocking the door. "Homework."

"Thank you. You may leave now," Syaoran ordered through the closed door. "Wei, could you go outside and take my homework? Then escort my friends to the entrance please. Thanks" Wei nodded and left the room. Syaoran continued to lie on his bed. He had a cold, damp towel on his forehead. He had suddenly caught a high fever the night before. Syaoran closed his eyes, blocking all the sound from outside. Apparently his friends didn't want to go before seeing him and were making a huge fuss about it. Suddenly Syaoran's eyes snapped open. That aura...that familiar aura... "Wait!"

"But please, Syaoran would want to see me. I know! I'm Sakura!" Sakura cried out. Yuling and she were already at the entrance. "Is he alright? Is he in danger?"

"Master Li is fine. I will let him know that you came, Sakura. He'd be very excited. Now if you may," Wei smiled, his hand beckoning for Sakura and Yuling to leave.

Detecting defeat, Sakura slowly trudged out and together they started riding home. "At least he's alright," she thought.

"Master Li, stop! Wei, Master Li is up!" a shout was heard.

"Wait, stop them! Sakura! If it is Sakura, please stop!" Syaoran yelled at the retreating figures. He slumped down onto his knees. "I was sure it was her. The feeling was unmistakable."

"Syaoran!" a sudden yell got his attention.

"Sakura!" Syaoran smiled as he the girl he loved ran into his arms. "Sakura! I've missed you. Will you stay for a while?"

"Of course I will!"

"Aww...how cute!" Yuling squealed, causing both Sakura and Syaoran to think of Tomoyo. Laughing quietly, the three walked back into the Li resident.

"Master, they've arrived," the tiny figure that was following Sakura all day reported.

"Then all has gone according to plan. Now for the challenging part."

"Master, are you sure you want to do this? She's very powerful. If you can't defeat her..." the tiny figure stopped. He didn't want to get another beating.

"Yes, but so am I. So am I."

------------

Yes, I've ended again with the two mysterious people. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out who they are! OK, review please and ideas would be very helpful!


End file.
